gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Evolving Item
Evolving Item is a Gaia Online Gaia Item. Overview An Evolving Item (EI) is a unique Premium Item because it changes or "evolves" over time. These items are exclusive to the La Victoire Cash Shop, meaning they can only be bought with Gaia Cash. Though another purchase option is by using the Marketplace, where Users sell them for gold. To date, there has been only one exception, the Titan's Legacy (Seed), which was the first free EI, and was released through the Gaia Aquarium via the the Aquarium Overseer. Evolving items are usually released in generations, or "gens" for short. When a new EI arrives in the Cash Shop, the 1st generation is available for purchase, containing the starting poses for that item. After a time, the item will "evolve", and the starting poses will be replaced by the new second stage poses. At the same time, the 1st gen of that EI is no longer available for purchase from the Cash shop. If the EI is bought from the shop at this point, the purchaser will receive the 2nd gen of the EI, which will contain the starting poses. Each time the item evolves, a new generation replaces the old one in the Cash Shop until the item reaches its final stage. When an EI reaches its final stage, all the previous stages are finally unlocked and are available for use. But please note that when the 1st gen reaches the final stage, the 2nd gen and all proceeding gens will still be in the process of evolving. The 2nd gen will not reach the final stage until the next time the item evolves and the 3rd gen the time after that. Eventually, every generation of the EI will reach its final stage, and all poses will be available for use. Types of Items * Evolving Item - Will be known as the primary name on the Gaiapedia. Released in stages over a period of months (even years). ** Rapid Evolving Item - As the name suggest these are Evolving Items with stages that evolve over a period of weeks. ** Human Item - These are Evolving Items created for the default Human Avatars, released in 2007 November. ** Paw Item - These are Evolving Items created for Animal Avatars, released in 2014 November. * Evolving Item Container - Will be known as the primary container on the Gaiapedia. Unlike a Chance Item these containers will hold a selection of Evolving Item/Items. These were released in 2008 December. * Evolving Item Bundle - These Bundles are released with multiple Evolving Item generations, primarily the last. * Chance Item - Will be known as the primary container on the Gaiapedia. When opened the a user can receive an exclusive Evolving Item recolor or a past generation release. Trivia *Evolving Items have a blue sparkle file:Premium sparkle EI.gif *The first set of Evolving Items released were the DandiiDooDad Spore, Green Corallus Egg, Fausto's Bottle, Tama's Basket and a few weeks later the Pora Ice. The Pora Ice was the first to complete its evolution in 2007. *Each item is given a fixed cash price and although unconfirmed, the price is assumed, by Gaians, to be based on the number of stages it could receive or the quality and current artist assigned to the item. Some EI's have been able to be purchased again by the release of EI Bundles, these bundles usually contain up to four to five previously stocked EIs. Some bundles contain bonus spin-offs of previous EIs. *In November 2014, Animal base Evolving Items were introduced. External links * Landing page Premium Items * Landing page Evolving Item Museum * Marketplace tags Evolving Item * Marketplace tags Premium EI * Gaia Cash System Gaia Cash * Gaia Journal: UnownX (Evolving Item entries) Navigation Category:Premium Item Category:Evolving Item Category:Glossary